


Hooked Darling

by Mrs S Malfoy (BaileyFan9)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben wants what’s best even if he has to be slightly devious, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Found Family, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost politics, James Hook is a good parent, Possessive Harry Hook, Protective Gil (Disney: Descendants), Sharing a Bed, Taking over Auradon from the adults, Teen Pregnancy, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/Mrs%20S%20Malfoy
Summary: What if a bored daughter of Peter Pan and Wendy goes to the Isle of the Lost with Mal and has a run in with Harry Hook?





	1. Forgot-me-nots

My name is Emilia Moira Angela Darling. Or technically Pan I suppose but Mother had been disillusioned with the magic of Peter Pan since he left her pregnant with me. I looked exactly like Mother. Blue eyes, small features, and blonde hair, though mine was straight and tinted with red.  
I seem to have inherited my father’s mischievousness and love for adventures however. How else would I explain that at this moment I was in a salon on the Isle of the Lost with Mal as my guide dressed in blue leather and my strawberry blonde hair curled and tipped in periwinkle.  
“Fork it over ye runt.”  
The boy that spoke was tall and beautiful with dark hair and forget-me-not blue eyes, tinted with evil madness. As entrancing as those eyes were my eyes flicked to the dangerous silver hook in his hand. Mal seemed calm and collected around him as they bickered about territory.  
A high, wild giggle escaped his mouth. “And who is this pretty lass?” His ringed calloused fingers stroked my cheek slowly and gently though his scary-pretty eyes were tinted with unashamed lust.  
“Mother always told me you Hooks were exceedingly charming.” I said. “Emilia Darling.”  
“Looks like I’ll be doin’ what me old man always wanted and never could. Claim a Darlin’ for me own.” He grasped my wrist and began to drag me out into the street. “Oh, and Mal, Uma’ll be in touch.”  
Mal looked like she wanted to protest his kidnapping me but I just said:  
“Don’t worry Mal. It’s a Darling’s fate to deal with Hooks.”

 

The stall he dragged me to carried extravagant but used dresses all of them torn and dirty.  
“Go on me little one pick out a weddin’ dress for me to steal for ya.”  
‘Wedding dress?! Moving a bit fast huh Hook?’ Not wanting to get hooked I start thumbing through the clothes. One almost immediately caught my eye. A tea length white and periwinkle lace dress with elegant pearls and delicate embroidery. “Harry this is the one.”  
“Yer sure?”  
“Mother always said a girl knows her wedding dress when she sees it.”  
“Who am I to argue with th’ great Wendy Darlin’?” He snatched the dress and grabbed my wrist again. “C’mon lots to do before our weddin’ plus ya’ve gotta meet th’ crew.”  
About an hour later I was in Ursula’s Fish and Chips shop, on Harry’s lap, eating who knows what, and Ursula’s daughter Uma staring me down, trying to figure out if I’m good enough for her first mate I suppose. A girl on the crew,Bonnie, was altering my dress making it fit my short but curvy form. We had an appointment with Claude Frollo in an hour to be married.  
“You know Emilia I was wondering when my best friend would find a girl.” Uma said with a smile and a hit to Harry’s shoulder. “Bonnie is that dress ready yet?”  
“Yes Captain.” She held it up to show her.  
“Perfect. Harry go get ready with Gil and the boys on the Revenge. Us girls will get ready in my room.”  
Once again I was dragged. This time by Uma up the stairs and into a small teal colored bedroom.   
Uma had me change into my dress and then pushed me in front of her vanity. All of her makeup was used from an Auradon shipment but she, her girlfriend Desiree, and Bonnie used it with precision to bring out my best features along with periwinkle eyeshadow and black winged eyeliner. My hair was braided and pinned to my head with seashells.  
“You’re ready let’s go.”  
The only chapel on the Isle was connected to Frollo’s Creperie. I was fidgeting at the end of the long purple aisle waiting for my cue, a bouquet of wilting flowers in my shaking hands.   
Suddenly Gil walked up to me. “I figured you’d want someone to walk you down the aisle.”  
“I’d love that Gil. Thank you.”  
A fanfare from the old out-of-tune organ started. I took Gil’s arm and we started the slow trek to Harry.  
The actual ceremony was quick. Frollo reciting as if he would rather be anywhere else than among Wharf Rats. Harry’s “I do” was accompanied by a evil, self satisfied smirk. While mine was shaky and unsure.  
When we were proclaimed husband and wife Harry pulled me into a kiss that ignited fire in my veins and made me cling to him trembling.

We were on the Lost Revenge enjoying Uma’s cooking and good rum Harry’s arms around me when Gil came running up yelling:  
“The King is here!!”


	2. Set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short. Harry’s accent will kill me one way or another plus it’s late.

Me life had changed so much in th’ past few hours. I was no’ a married man..to a Darlin’ no less. Though marriage at our age was quite common on th’ Isle. Without th’ proper food and hygiene we tend to die before long.  
Though I must say this is not how I planned me weddin’ night. Dragging’ th’ young king, who chased th’ traitor here, and is apparently me wife’s best and only friend, onto th’ Revenge. He seemed rather alright with me takin’ him once I said Emilia was here and that we were married.  
“BEN!!”  
“EMMY!!!”  
Th’ two embraced tightly. Th’ same way I embraced me baby sister Calista Jane. She was our spunky and cute cabin girl on th’ ship. I practically helped me old man raise th’ little runt. Watching her while he constantly ran th’ Jolly. He was a good dad most of th’ time... when he was sober that is.  
Me wife and Th’ little king seemed to be discussin’ our weddin’. How he wished he could have been there. Usual best friend gossip. He suddenly looked at me a fierce look in his eyes,  
“Harry James Hook if I ever hear of you hurting my honorary sister I will make sure you wish you had never been born! Got me?”  
“Yes yer nibs,” I say with an exaggerated bow. “Gil take th’ little king to yer cabin. Talk a while then let him sleep. He is our guest of honor after all.”  
“Ok Harry. C’mon Ben.” Th’ great oaf I call me second best friend picked up th’ little king and carried him off like a bride.  
Emilia stares at me with an eyebrow raised. “Did you just set up our best friends?”  
I shrugged before pulling her into a kiss. “I have to go tell Mal he’s here then I’ll come back and ravish ye until sunrise, Mrs. Hook.”  
“Don’t keep me waiting to long Mr Hook,” she quipped, running a finger down me cheek.  
I was determined to get back to her as soon as Calypso allowed.


	3. Another day another wedding

“Emmy...EMMY!!”  
I woke up to Ben shaking my shoulder a frantic frightened look on his face.  
I was laying on my husband’s chiseled warm chest after a night of wild, wicked passion. Thankfully blankets covered us so Ben couldn’t see a thing. Still...awkward. “Yes Benjamin?”  
“Gil proposed.”  
My eyes shot open and I very nearly sat straight up. “What did you guys do last night? What did you say?”  
“We just talked at first. About an hour into the conversation he kissed me, I kissed him back. Then we ended up... well.” He gestured to Harry and me. “When I woke up this morning he kissed me and asked me to marry him. I said yes.”  
“Harry... Harry Hook wake up.” I hit my husband in the chest.  
“Wha’?” The forget-me-not eyes blinked open slowly.  
“Your best friend just proposed to mine,” I said. “Ben accepted.”  
Harry gave a grin. “Where is th’ great oaf?”  
“Telling Uma and sending someone to Frollo for an appointment,” Ben answered.  
“Get out little king. Let us get ready then we’ll steal ye and me wife something to wear for th’ weddin’. I’m assuming she’s yer matron of honor?”  
“Yes. And I’ll just errr,” Ben showed himself out.  
Harry sighed. “Another day another weddin’”  
I giggled.

About an hour and a half later I was standing at the end of the purple aisle again. This time to walk Ben down the aisle.  
“Emmy am I doing the right thing?” He asked.  
“Does it feel right? What do you feel when you look at Gil?”  
“Warm, Safe, loved even though we just met.” He sighed. “Our parents are going to kill us.”  
“Ben you once said we are not our parents. We shouldn’t let them dictate our choices either. We love who we want, marry who we want despite of who their parents are. But yes our parents will kill us.”  
The fanfare blared from the old organ.  
“Alright you’re majesty let’s get you married.”  
Gil looked at Ben the same way Harry looked at me. Like he would never let him go.  
Harry had promised me last night that he would take over the Lost Revenge from Uma and take me around the world, along with Gil and Ben. Our lives would be long and happy. Once the Auradon adults were fully out of power and we were all on Ben’s council. As long as Ben and I could survive the next step in married life.  
Meeting the in-laws.


	4. Interlude: Care and pamper

The last rays of sunlight turn the ocean a pretty orange. I sat on the edge of the Revenge at Ben and Gil’s celebration. Uma had given Mal three days to fetch the wand the first day had passed. Tomorrow I would meet the infamous Captain Hook. Would he recognize the Pan in me?  
Mother would hopefully get the message I sent . Auradon had treated her horribly since I was born outside wedlock. And they taught there kids the same. The royal family was our only friends. Once I was on Ben’s council I would try to change people’s perception on different types of families and relationships. But for now I had to stay in the place where society put me. I would change the fates design with Harry’s help and love. ‘That is if he doesn’t hate me after I tell him who my father is. I have to though. He deserves to know. He’ll find out anyway.’

Here comes a wave meant to wash me away  
A tide that is taking me under  
Swallowing sand, left with nothing to say  
My voice drowned out in the thunder

But I won't cry  
And I won't start to crumble  
Whenever they try to shut me or cut me down

I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
'Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

Written in stone, every rule, every word  
Centuries old and unbending  
Stay in your place, better seen and not heard  
Well, now that story's ending

'Cause I, I cannot start to crumble  
So come on and try  
Try to shut me and cut me down

I won't be silenced  
You can't keep me quiet  
Won't tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless!

Let the storm in  
I cannot be broken  
No, I won't live unspoken  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless

Try to lock me in this cage  
I won't just lay me down and die  
I will take these broken wings  
And watch me burn across the sky  
Hear the echo saying

I won't be silenced  
Though you wanna see me tremble when you try it  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless!  
'Cause I'll breathe when they try to suffocate me  
Don't you underestimate me  
'Cause I know that I won't go speechless  
All I know is I won't go speechless  
Speechless!

“Ye alright love.”  
I nodded. “Harry I should tell you who my father is. You’ll find out sooner or later. You might hate me after I tell you...”  
“Emilia Hook I will never ever hate ya. I love ya.” Harry cupped my face after attaching his hook to his belt. “It’s Pan isn’t it?”  
“Yes. He raped my mother Harry. Just had his way and then left. I’ve never met him. Auradon treats us like scum because of him. I hate him!” I collapsed into my husband sobbing.  
“Shhh,shhhh,shhhh, it’s ok me little one. I love ya. Pan will pay dearly. Hush now. Shhh.” He carried me to our cabin and deposited me gently onto the bed. “ How does a full body massage sound to me little lass? Or a nice warm bath?”  
I pouted. “Both?”  
“As you wish.”  
He made many trips to the galley for hot water to fill our small wooden tub and added some bath salts he must have found in an Auradon shipment. Carefully he took off our clothes making sure to not get anything started.  
“Tonight is about carin’ for and pampering’ ya.” He said.  
He kept his word. Using nice smelling peppermint and eucalyptus soap he washed every inch of me even my hair. Out of the tub he took lavender oil he said he nicked from Frollo and methodically massaged and kissed my body.  
I have never felt more loved.


	5. Family cuddle

Ben’s POV  
I woke up in Gil’s arms to a loud knock and Harry’s voice calling to me in a frantic tone. I hurried to answer the door.  
“It’s Emilia! She’s in so much pain, I don’t know what to do!!” He looked to the point of bursting into tears.  
“Where’s the pain?”  
“Her stomach.”  
I gasped. “It’s her appendix. The doctors said it was only a matter of time before it burst. We have to get her to Auradon Regional as soon as we can! Gil go find Mal and tell her the change of plans. Harry go back to Emmy. Keep her calm. Don’t let her move a muscle. You’ll carry her to the limo. I’ll prepare the crew for departure.”  
Both boys nodded and ran off  
Harry’s POV  
I ran into the cabin to see me beloved wife writhing in pain on our bed. Before I went to cuddle with her I packed our things, includin’ her weddin’ dress. She requested an Auradonian weddin’ and I agreed.  
Suddenly two little blond bespectacled twerps ran in. It was Squirmy and Squeaky Smee. I’d raised these two as me own for years. They’ve even taken to callin’ me Daddy as a joke. Sometimes I wish It wasn’t.  
“Daddy is Mummy sick?” Squirmy asked tearfully.  
“Yeah boys. Are ye all packed?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Then cuddle with Mummy for a minute while I finish up here.”  
A small smile came to Emilia’s face when our boys hugged her tightly. They officially met when I took her to see me old man and sisters yesterday. They’d taken to each other immediately.  
“Alright, move over. Family cuddle.” I laid down so the boys are sandwiched between us. “You alright me little lass?”  
“I’ve had this before Harry. Once my appendix is out I’ll be fine. Thank you for worrying so much.”  
“I love ya.”  
“I love you too.”  
Before our lips can touch Squeaky speaks up.  
“Daddy sing the mermaid song.”  
“Yeah it might make Mummy feel better.”  
“The mermaid song?”  
“The lullaby I used to sing to them when they were wee lads.”  
“Well I’d love to hear it.”  
I smile before starting:  
  
Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay  
Conversing with a young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again  
My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold  
His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go  
From Tower Hill to Blackwall  
I'll wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home  
My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold  
My father is a merchant  
The truth I now will tell  
And in great London City  
In opulence doth dwell  
His fortune doth exceed  
200, 000 gold  
And he frowns upon his daughter  
Who loves a sailor bold  
A fig for his riches  
His merchandise and gold  
True love has grafted my heart  
Give me my sailor bold  
My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold  
Should he return in pov'rty  
From o'er the ocean far  
To my tender bosom  
I'll press my jolly tar  
My sailor is as smiling  
As the pleasant month of May  
And often we have wandered  
Through Ratcliffe Highway  
Many a pretty blooming  
Young girl we did behold  
Reclining on the bosom  
Of her jolly sailor bold  
My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold  
My name it is Maria  
A merchant's daughter fair  
And I have left my parents  
And three thousand pounds a year  
Come all you pretty fair maids  
Whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor  
That plows the raging sea  
While up aloft in storm  
From me his absence mourn  
And firmly pray arrive the day  
He's never more to roam  
My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold  
My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold

“Hey, Mal’s here”


End file.
